The invention relates to a servicing device, and more especially an oiler or a filter device, for the treatment of a pressure medium. The invention furthermore relates to an expendable material, more particularly a filter material or an additive material, for a servicing device for the treatment of a pressure medium and moreover a capacitive sensor for such a servicing device.